


The Love That Suprised Them

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Hulkeye - Freeform, Love, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Avengers are surprised.</p><p>Companion piece to Love That Was Not Quite Unrequited, Love That Was Unrequited and Hulk's Cupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love That Suprised Them

Tony

Tony can see how Bruce and Clint are becoming close. They have become close friends. Clint comes up with the lullaby and it works. Its a known fact that Hulk is fond of Clint always calling him Cupid.  
Tony pesters Bruce till Bruce admits to being in love with Clint. Tony is happy as Clint seems to love Bruce back.  
But something happens. Clint backs of.  
Tony doesn't understand until he sees Natasha flirting with Bruce and Clint's hurt gaze. Tony can guess that Clint gave Natasha permission to pursue Bruce.His respect for Clint increases. The Hawk wants his best friend to be happy at the cost of his own happiness.  
Bruce pretends to flirt back. But Tony can see its to make Clint jealous.  
Tony is devastated when Bruce leaves. He can see Clint is too.  
But Brucie comes back. And kisses Clint.  
Tony can see everyone is surprised. He hopes his two friends finally be happy.

Thor

Thor can see Banner and Romanoff hitting it off. The Widow is beautiful and Hulk listens to her just as much he listens to Hawkeye.  
But some part of Thor thinks Banner is really not interested in Widow.  
He sometimes sees the Doctors longing gaze at Hawkeye.  
But he is still surprised that Banner kisses Clint when he comes back.  
But he can see their love and hope that they are happy.

Steve

Steve can see Natasha's interest in Bruce.  
He encourages Bruce to accept Natasha's feelings and tells him not to waste more time.  
He sees Bruce eyes shift.  
But he is not looking at Nat but at Clint.  
Steve thinks Bruce is worried that Clint has feelings for Nat.  
But both of them had made it clear that they are friends.  
Bruce however doesn't take his advice and leaves after the battle.  
Natasha's heart is broken and Steve is left wondering if Bruce was truly not interested in Nat.  
But some months later Bruce returns and Steve thinks he and Nat will rekindle their romance.  
However he is most surprised when Bruce kisses Clint and confesses his feelings.   
Steve wants to kick himself. How had he missed this.  
Hulk is fond of Clint than anyone else. Plus lullaby is more effective when Clint does it.  
The way Bruce and Clint are gazing at each other Steve is pretty sure they were in love for a long time.  
He silently wises they are happy.  
He looks at Natasha who is giving the couple a sad smile.  
Steve hopes she has the strength to move on.


End file.
